


The Wedding Wager

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Could be a Romantic Movie, Fluff, Hannibal is staying in his hotel, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Will is engaged to Alana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal grabbed his arm and said, “I propose a wager.”</p><p>Will laughed. “On what? My wedding?”</p><p>"No. On your heart. I wager that if I have not thawed your heart by the time of your wedding, I will pay for your honeymoon. Anywhere you wish to go.”</p><p>Will’s eyes widened. “And if you do?”</p><p>Hannibal smiled, pulling him close and bringing their lips together in a soft kiss making Will sigh as they parted. “If I do, you will go away with me wherever I wish to go. No questions asked.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will didn’t know how he got here. His wedding was in three days, he didn’t even care about his fiancé, and things were increasingly getting harder to take around him.

The rehearsal dinner was going on as he wandered the hallways of this hotel he normally would’ve had to work at to be in, desperate for a cigarette though he’d quit smoking ages ago because Alana didn’t like smokers.

He saw the light in the darkness of the garden, walking out into the night and calling out, “Spare one?”

The light moved and a man stepped into his view, clad in a tight tshirt and jeans looking more out of place than Will himself felt. “You look like you’re all dressed up with somewhere to go, though I assume you do not want to be there?”

Will took the offered cigarette and put it between his lips, leaning in close for the stranger to light it for him. He inhaled and let out smoke, throwing back his head and sighing.

“You’re absolutely right.”

The stranger smiled. “Party?”

“Wedding rehearsal dinner.”

The stranger’s smile widened. “Weddings are a wonderful occasion, two people in love coming together…”

Will laughed, taking another drag. “Not this one.”

"The groom have cold feet?”

Will grinned. “More like cold heart.”

The stranger held out his hand and Will shook it. “Hannibal Lecter.”

"Will Graham.”

Their hands lingered as they parted, Will swallowing his nerves before taking another long drag.

"Well I am certain that this groom’s heart could be warmed by the right person. Maybe the…?”

"Bride,” Will offered, finishing his last drag before he threw the butt on the ground, stomping it out.

"The bride may not be the right person for him,” Hannibal said, finishing his cigarette right after Will, tossing it into the bushes.

"You could start a fire that way,” Will said, looking amused.

Hannibal smiled. “I am quite skilled at starting fires from burned out embers, though I bet that small flame will not burn.”

Will blushed, shaking his head.

"I better get back,” he mumbled, turning to leave.

Hannibal grabbed his arm and said, “I propose a wager.”

Will laughed. “On what? My wedding?”

"No. On your heart. I wager that if I have not thawed your heart by the time of your wedding, I will pay for your honeymoon. Anywhere you wish to go.”

Will’s eyes widened. “And if you do?”

Hannibal smiled, pulling him close and bringing their lips together in a soft kiss making Will sigh as they parted. “If I do, you will go away with me wherever I wish to go. No questions asked.”

Will sighed. “Ok.”

Hannibal let him go and brought Will’s hand to his lips. “Have a good evening, Mr. Graham.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal Lecter was hard to resist.

Alana had been so preoccupied with the wedding plans that Will was an afterthought, which he preferred, and that meant that he had to fulfill his wager obligation to the stranger who after twenty four hours was starting to thaw him a little too much.

Hannibal had been sending him messages, short poems that would show up in the strangest of places: beneath Will’s breakfast plate, in one of his shoes, under the phone by his bed. He hadn’t seen the man since the proposed the wager, but the words spoke for themselves.

I find myself unable to stop thinking of your lips, a gentle kiss would make you whimper with need as I took pleasure from gentle opening you for me in every way.

You do not smile with her, I’ve seen the two of you together and I recall how easily you smiled for me when we had only just met. Would you give yourself to me easily as well?

I know you expected me to bother you immediately and I do not see a reason to, as I know you will not be able to resist coming to me soon.

The end of the night after they’d met he waited out in the courtyard for Hannibal to appear, having waited in the lobby for almost two hours and not finding the man and thinking it would be appear odd to ask after someone’s room number though in this ritzy place they would probably not bother giving it to him.

Will had been there an hour when he heard Hannibal whisper, “I was right,” and looked up to glare at him.

“What did you expect me to do? I…”

Hannibal sat down on the bench beside him, pulling out his pack of cigarettes and putting one in his mouth, lighting it and taking a deep drag that he let out slowly before he asked, “Did you miss me that badly, Will?”

Will scoffed, “Hardly, I just…if you’re just gonna ignore me, I want the money now.”

Hannibal laughed, taking another drag before he blew it out in Will’s face delighting in watching him inhale, “Would you like one?”

Will shook his head, “No. I…she doesn’t like smokers.”

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed. “She did not smell it on you last evening?”

“We’re not sharing a room.”

Hannibal felt a deep satisfaction upon hearing this. He hadn’t been sure if that were true, but now that he did it made things much easier. “I was unsure if you would be troubled by my attentions.”

Will sighed, “I…”

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s cheek, as he held his cigarette with the other. “What do you wish for in a partner?”

Will’s nose wrinkled, “I never wished for one at all.”

Hannibal laughed, “If you had to?”

Will pulled away from his touch, looking anywhere but Hannibal’s eyes as he confessed, “Someone who wants me for me and doesn’t mind dog fur.”

Hannibal sighed dramatically, “I would have to disagree with your confession.”

Will laughed, turning to look at him, “Oh yeah? You only just met me.”

Hannibal took another drag of his cigarette, grabbing Will’s face and pressing his mouth to Will’s and blowing his cigarette smoke into it. Will inhaled and Hannibal pulled back as he let the smoke out, sighing. “That does not mean I do not know what you would like.”

Will licked his lips, “I didn’t give you permission to kiss me.”

“That was not a kiss,” Hannibal said, throwing his cigarette on the ground and stepping on it.

“Littering is illegal,” Will said smiling, “And yes, it was.”

Hannibal looked him up and down, his eyes unable to stop drinking Will in.

“If you really want, I’ll let you go,” he said, “No obligation to the wager whatsoever. You can spend the rest of the days to your wedding waiting to marry someone you do not desire, and wondering…”

Will kissed him before Hannibal could finish, arm coming around his neck and nearly climbing in his lap. He made a soft nose as he breathed in, pulling his mouth back and going for a second taste that had Hannibal pulling Will into his lap completely. He could feel Will’s hardness against his own, making him growl as he finally pulled back, touching Will’s cheek and panting, “Will, someone will see us if we continue this here.”

Will was shaking in his arms, hard against him, and ready to be taken.

Hannibal found himself wanting to stop, wanting to learn everything he could about Will before they came together so intimately but knowing if Will pulled him towards either of their rooms he’d go willingly.

“I think I’m melting,” Will said, his voice breathless as his breath warmed against Hannibal’s cheek, “You’re melting me.”

Hannibal laughed, pulling back to stare at Will with a smile. “Good.”

Will’s smile was radiant as he asked, “I want to say, come back to my room but a part of me wants to see what else you can make me want to do.”

Hannibal kissed him again and moved them both to standing, pressing his hands against Will’s hips as he confessed, “So do I.”


	3. Chapter 3

Will never expected to be here. 

He watched as Alana began walking down the aisle, her smile just as fake as his felt, his heart breaking the closer she got to him knowing this was it. This was his life now. Lifeless events where he’d drink himself into a stupor watching his wife flit around with the other wasps who cared little for him, raising children in a loveless family, and no doubt retiring to his own separate bedroom where he’d try to forget the last few days ever happened for the rest of his life. 

Try to forget Hannibal fucking Lecter. 

The note still burned a hole in his jacket pocket, two words: I am sorry and Will had left the stupid money in the room because fuck if he’d go on a honeymoon paid for by the asshole who’d spent days making Will fall in love with him only to decide he didn’t feel the same at the last possible minute. 

Will knew his tears would be played off as emotional excitement seeing Alana in her dress and he smiled widely to make the lie more plausible. 

Alana took his arm when she got close, her frown making it obvious that she noticed his distress but neither could address it now as they turned towards the minister. 

Will barely heard the words, nodding and answering in the affirmative. That was until he heard, “If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

There was a loud crack, causing every head in the church to turn towards the noise including the couple’s. Will’s eyes widened when he saw Hannibal, flushed and wet standing in the doorway. 

“I do,” he said, his voice cutting through Will like a knife. 

The minister seemed at a loss, not knowing what to do, so he said, “Sir, what is that you wish to say?” 

“The groom is in love with me.” 

Will felt his teeth gnash together in anger, letting go of Alana to stomp down the aisle stopping some distance away but close enough for him to hiss, “No, I’m not.” 

“Will…”

“Please, leave. Now.” 

Hannibal took a step forward, taking a familiar envelope out of his pocket to toss to the floor. “Explain this.” 

“I don’t want your charity, I don’t…I don’t want to ever think of you again. I…you left. You…” 

Hannibal came closer and Will backed up, “Will, I was quite determined to let you continue on as you were because you refused to acknowledge the feelings between us. You still refuse even now, though it is written plainly on your face and cheeks.” 

Will froze when he took another step, then another, finally reaching out and wiping away tears that Will didn’t even know were on his cheeks. 

“I love you, Will. Tell me you do not feel the same and I will leave this place.” 

Will’s lip quivered and he closed his eyes, “You left, you…” 

Hannibal’s hand caressed his cheek, then over his mouth and Will moved in with out thought, his eyes opening just as Hannibal confessed, “You did not ask me to stay.” 

Will laughed, “Asshole. You…please. Stay.” 

The kiss was soft and tender, nothing like the rest had been, and Will never wanted it to end. 

“I believe that is a very good reason,” came the priests voice from behind them, Will breaking away as he looked back at Alana who was smiling quite unlike any other way he’d seen before. 

He mouthed, ‘Sorry,’ and she shook her head, turning to look at her bridesmaid who seemed just as happy as she was before looking back at him. Will smiled and took Hannibal’s hand, squeezing it. 

“Let’s go. I think you have somewhere you wanted to take me.” 

Hannibal smiled widely. “Yes. I believe I do.”


End file.
